


Scotty Doesn't Know

by CawCawMF



Series: A Question of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, And so is Scott, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scott Doesn't Know, Secret Relationship, The Pack Finds Out, The Pack is Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't intend to keep their relationship a secret from the pack. Stiles just wasn't ready to tell his best friend. That's all. He didn't know it would turn out like this.</p><p>Or</p><p>Five times a member of the pack figured out Derek and Stiles were together, and the one time Scott figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to A Question of Pack or A Question of Mates, or it can be read as a stand-alone. And yes, I know the title is over-used, but I still think that song is hilarious when paired with these characters. As always, hope you enjoy.

1.

“Derek, as much as I love what you’re doing there, I really need to get to school,” Stiles said, breathing heavily as Derek ran kisses down his neck.

“Fine,” the alpha groaned, pulling away. “Can I pick you up later?”

Stiles winced. Derek, only the night before, had confessed Stiles was his mate. After a year of pining, it was basically Stiles’ dream come true. The only hitch was, well, Scott.

It wasn’t that Stiles was ashamed. Quite the opposite, in fact. He had no idea how he managed to snag Derek, but he wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he was dating the hottest guy in Beacon Hills. And it wasn’t that he was scared about coming out. He knew Scott would support him no matter what. It was just…Scott was more tolerant of Derek, even friendly with him, but they still weren’t on the best of terms.

Derek tensed above him. “Never mind. It was stupid.”

 “No!” Stiles rushed to explain. “No, no, no. It’s not that I don’t want you to. It’s just, I need to talk to Scott. Tell him about…all of this. Not really fair to just spring it on him, you know?”

“Alright, fine,” Derek grumbled. “Will you at least come by the loft after school?”

“Immediately after school,” Stiles agreed. He leaned forward for a quick kiss (which turned into a much longer kiss) before running out to his Jeep and heading to school.

He met Scott at the entrance, intent on divulging everything, nerves be damned, when Scott wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust.

“Dude, you reek of Derek.”

And wasn’t that a golden opportunity?

“Yeah, about that-”

“Scott, we’re going to be late for class,” Allison shouted as she walked into the building. Scott, of course, trailed after her like the adorable puppy he was.

Maybe next time, Stiles thought, grumbling under his breath about love-sick werewolves as he followed them.

 

Stiles tried to talk to Scott throughout the day, but each time something got in the way. A teacher would tell them to stop whispering in class, or Allison would flip her hair and Scott would go cross-eyed with lovey-dovey feelings. By the time the school bell rang, Stiles was about ready to wring Scott’s neck.

Stiles burst through the loft door, slamming it shut behind him and stomping over to the couch. Derek, who had been waiting patiently at the top of the stairs, rushed down when he saw how Stiles was acting.

“What’s wrong?”

“My best friend is an idiot, that’s what’s wrong,” Stiles grumbled as he threw his backpack down to the floor.

Derek immediately grew tense. “He didn’t take it well, then.”

“Oh he didn’t even get a chance to take it well. Every time I tried to talk to him it was Allison this and Allison that, or ‘Stop talking, Stiles. Harris is going to give us detention.’ Do you know how many detentions I had to suffer through because he felt it necessary to rhapsodize about Allison’s hair? Too many, Derek. But can he listen for five seconds so I can tell him I’m mated to his alpha? No, of course not. He’s such a-mmph”

Derek’s lips against his were a shock, but Stiles could definitely get used to being shut up this way. He groaned softly and was just starting to kiss back when Derek abruptly pulled away.

“Wha – Why’d you stop? Did I say stop? Less stopping, more kissing,” Stiles whined, intending to follow through with his command, but Derek pulled back again and wrinkled his nose.

“You smell like high school,” he complained, making Stiles roll his eyes.

“Yeah, dude. Kinda just came from there. It happens.”

“No,” Derek huffed, looking frustrated now. “Not like – you smell like other people. Too many-”

And that’s when he gave up on talking in favor of pushing Stiles down on the couch and hovering over him.

“Okay, I can totally get on board with this.”

He could always get on board with impromptu and weirdly possessive make-out sessions. Derek leaned down, and Stiles closed his eyes, waiting to feel Derek’s lips. His eyes shot open when he instead felt Derek’s tongue against his neck, shooting a bolt of heat straight to his dick.

“Oh god, not what I was expecting.”

He glanced down as Derek nuzzled his cheek against Stiles’ throat, his stubble scratching pleasantly in a way that made Stiles moan. Derek huffed deeply before making an approving noise and switching to the other side of his neck. Which was a bit odd. Like the way Derek was pretty much tongue-bathing Stiles’ neck instead of giving it the occasional nips and licks. Almost like…

“Are you fucking scent-marking me?”

Derek paused, but didn’t move his face from Stile’s throat or his hands from where they’d been creeping under Stile’s shirt. Not that Stiles wanted him to move from those places. Or to stop what he was doing, really.

“You didn’t smell right,” Derek mumbled into his neck, giving him a small lick for good measure.

Stiles drew in a quick breath. “And what smells right?”

Derek licked a trail up to the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “When you smell like me. Like _us_.”

Stiles let out another moan, this one louder. That should not sound so incredibly hot. “So, does this mean you’re going to do this every time I get back from school?”

Derek’s fingers roamed up Stiles’ chest to rest lightly against his nipple, waiting, teasing. “Do you have a problem with that?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

“Fuck, no,” Stiles breathed out, and Derek’s smirk turned into a wolfish grin.

“Good,” he said, pleased, and ducked his head down continue nuzzling Stiles’ neck.

While he did this, his fingers continued exploring every inch of Stiles’ skin. When he ran his fingers across Stile’s nipple again, this time rougher, Stiles had to focus all his energy on not rutting up against Derek’s thigh. He was so focused on this, in fact, that he didn’t realize someone had entered the loft until he heard a voice from the doorway.

“Fucking finally. Boyd so owes me twenty bucks.”

“Get out, Erica,” Derek growled, not even bothering to lift his head.

“And don’t tell Scott,” Stiles squeaked as Derek gently bit his chin.

As Erica was shutting the door, Derek raised a single brow. Stiles rolled his eyes again and pushed Derek’s face against his jugular.

“Shut up and get back to scent-marking me, you Neanderthal.”

Stiles was surprised when Derek immediately complied.

 

* * *

 

2.

An hour later, when scent-marking had turned into the inevitable make-out session Stiles was originally hoping for, Stiles was extremely proud he had managed not to come in his pants like the pathetic virgin he was. Though, to be fair, Derek was very sternly keeping their hips separated. Fucking werewolf strength and Derek’s surprising gentlemanly sensibilities.

This time, Stiles heard the door open, but he was enjoying Derek’s tongue in his mouth too much to care. For about a minute, at least.

“Huh. I guess I really do owe Erica twenty bucks.”

Derek pulled away roughly and looked up at Boyd. “Get out, Boyd,” he growled, much like he did with Erica. Boyd, however, ignored his Alpha’s command and came to sit down in the armchair next to the couch.

“Can’t,” he said as he reached for the remote to the TV, turned it on, and started flipping channels. “Real Housewives comes on in two minutes, and the TV at my house is broken.”

Derek glared and looked like he was getting ready to force Boyd out, but Stiles couldn’t help the snort of amusement that left him.

“Real Housewives?”

He instantly regretted it and expected Boyd to growl or attack him. Instead, though, Boyd just looked at him kindly. “Don’t knock it till you try it. My sister made me watch it with her once. It’s like watching a train wreck.”

Which of course sparked Stiles’ interest. “Well, what’s it about?” he asked, pushing a shocked Derek off of him as he sat up and looked at the TV curiously.

And that’s how Stiles found himself hooked on the Real Housewives of Orange County. Derek, who was forced to watch it with Stiles every week, glared every time he saw Boyd for a month.

 

* * *

 

3.

Two weeks later, and Scott still didn’t know. Why? Witches, that’s why. Fucking witches invaded Beacon Hills. And not the cool Harry Potter or Samantha Stephens kind of witches. No, these were the kind of witches that blew up the abandoned steel mill the day rolled into town. Everyone had been on their toes since then, and pack meetings were held nearly every night. (Derek had taken to sleeping in Stiles’ room every night to keep watch, or so he said. They usually ended up making out or talking through Stiles’ theories about the witches.)

Stiles was concentrating all his energy (not spent on Derek) into research at home and lessons with Deaton after school. Turns out having a ‘spark’ can come in handy magic-wise. As in, Stiles was able to fight using magic. He would forever hold a small grudge against Deaton for withholding that information for so long. And now, when they had finally found the witches and were gearing up for a fight, it annoyed him to no end that Derek seemed to agree with Deaton.

“Derek, he’s been giving me lessons for a reason. He knew I would be able to help.”

“And he kept that from you for so long to keep you safe. Just because you can use magic doesn’t make you invincible. You’re still human,” Derek insisted. They were all gathered in the loft, and the pack looked back and forth between the two of them as their argument grew louder and more intense.

“You mean I’m still weak, right?” Stiles said bitterly. He knew Derek loved him now, but he was still a little hung up on the fact that he could never help them.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. Stop putting words in my mouth,” Derek growled, annoyed.

“Then prove it and let me go with you. Allison gets to go,” Stiles retorted, throwing a flailing hand toward Allison, who looked incredibly torn between agreeing with Stiles and getting the hell out of their argument.

“Yes, because Allison can-”

“Fight. Allison can fight, and she’s human. I can fight too, now, and I’m human. So why can’t I go?” Stiles interrupted, his voice getting louder as he spoke.

“It’s different and you know it,” Derek roared, clearly meaning for that to be the end of it. Stiles, however, would not be deterred.

“Why? Do you think I can’t handle myself? Do you not trust me? Is that it? Why, Derek?” And here were all the lingering insecurities coming to the forefront. The ones that said Stiles was weak, Stiles still wasn’t good enough. That Derek couldn’t trust Stiles to protect the pack.

“Of course that’s not it,” Derek said, his voice suddenly low and broken. Stiles took in his face and saw he looked broken, as well. “You know why.”

Stiles got it, then. This had nothing to do with Stiles’ abilities and everything to do with the fact that Derek was scared. Of what, Stiles wasn’t completely sure, but if he had to hazard a guess, he’d say Derek was scared of losing him. He just didn’t want to voice that here and now. He couldn’t afford to look that vulnerable in front of his pack. His pack…who were still watching them. Shit.

Stiles looked around suddenly. Erica and Boyd were rolling their eyes, already having figured out what was going on. Isaac and Allison looked curious, Jackson looked bored, and Lydia looked…like she was giving them a very knowing smirk. She knew, which meant Jackson would know soon. He glanced at Scott last and was happy to see that his friend looked as hopelessly lost as ever.

He felt the anger drain from his features, and he let his voice go soft when he spoke again, his eyes meeting Derek’s. “I know you’re trying to protect me, I get it. But this is my chance to finally be able to protect you, too. All of you,” he added on awkwardly, even though he knew more than half the room knew what he was talking about.

Derek stared at him for a good couple of minutes, and then sighed deeply. “Fine, you can go. But you better not get hurt.”

 

* * *

 

4.

Of course Stiles got hurt. But not much. Just a few scrapes. And a broken rib or two.  Maybe some bruises around his neck where the leading witch nearly strangled the life out of him. Nothing too major. He did, however, manage to single-handedly take down the witches with a particularly nasty hex he had learned.

Take that, Mr. Over-Protective Alpha.

Who was now herding Stiles into his loft and to the couch with a stern expression. Stiles felt a lecture coming on. He dropped down and opened his mouth, already gearing up to start defending himself, when Derek pulled him into a careful but firm embrace.

“You’re okay,” he whispered, dropping a gentle kiss to Stiles’ forehead. Stiles didn’t know if he was trying to convince Stiles or himself, but he decided it wouldn’t hurt to reassure him.

“Yeah, I’m okay, big guy. I’m okay.”

Derek let out a shaky breath and pulled Stiles closer until he was practically sitting in his lap. He tucked his head under Stiles’ chin and started doing that nuzzling thing again. Only, this time it was more for comfort than for working up to sexy times. Stiles could work with this...this-

“Dude, we’re cuddling,” he burst out suddenly, amused.

“Shut up,” Derek griped, but there was no real heat in his voice.

“Hell no, _you_ are cuddling _me._ Got to say, never thought that would happen.”

Derek tensed and Stiles instantly regretted teasing him. “Do you want me to stop?” Derek asked reluctantly.

“What? No! Stay right where you are,” Stiles said, and Derek relaxed, nuzzling in deeper.

It was quiet for a while after that. Stiles kept still and let Derek take comfort in listening to his heartbeat against his ear. The warmth from Derek’s arms around him seeped into his bones, making him feel heavy and tired. He was beginning to drift off when Derek spoke again, his voice shaky.

“When she had you, the leader, I thought…I thought you were-”

“I’m okay,” Stiles repeated, running his hands through Derek’s hair. Derek made a sort of rumbly noise in his chest that Stiles would say, if he didn’t know any better, sounded like a purr.

In his wildest dreams he never thought this would happen. Well, okay, in maybe his _wildest_ dreams he had imagined Derek seeking comfort. But he honestly never thought, even now knowing his position in Derek’s life, that Derek would willingly show his vulnerability like this. It gave him this warm, filling sensation deep in the pit of his stomach.

He heard the door slide open and looked over immediately. Derek, who no doubt had heard and even smelled the intruder as the ascended the steps to the loft, kept his face firmly planted in Stiles’ chest.

“Erica and Boyd were right,” Isaac said with a bright smile.

Stiles couldn’t help but return it and Isaac bound over to hug him. Stiles hissed when the movement made his ribs ache. Derek pulled back and let out a warning snarl, but Stiles just petted his head affectionately.

“I’m okay,” he said again, and Derek resumed his previous position.

Isaac laughed quietly and said, “Does this make you the pack mom?”

Stiles grimaced. “You’re officially not my favorite anymore.”

Isaac just laughed harder.

 

* * *

 

5.

“Are you sure?” Derek said, pulling back from where he had been sucking a hickey onto Stiles’ neck. Both of them were already shirtless, and Stiles would very much like to continue with the clothes coming off. Derek’s hands rested precariously on the belt buckle of Stiles’ jeans. The teen canted his hips slightly, and whined when Derek only pulled back further.

“Oh my fucking – Derek, if you ask me that one more time, I will leave you right now with the worst case of blue balls-”

“Stiles, be serious,” Derek demanded.

“I’m so serious. I’m the king of all seriousness right now, okay? I have a crown with a big ‘S’ on it that stands for ‘serious,’ not Stiles. Though I can see why you would be confused.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at his antics. “Losing your virginity is a big deal.”

Stiles groaned dropped his head back against Derek’s mattress. “Oh my god, we are not actually having this discussion right now.” He lifted his head and fixed Derek with a determined gaze. “Yes, I know my virginity is something precious and sacred. I deserve to be treated delicately like the pure and unsullied unicorn that I am. Now, can you please put your dick in my ass?”

“Stiles,” Derek admonished, be he couldn’t help the slight twitch of his lips.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you want me to tell you. Do I need to spell it out? I’m ready. I’ve been ready for the past two months, Derek.”

“I know, but-”

“Look, I really appreciate that you’re trying so hard to protect my virtue, but guess what. I love you, and I would really like to have sex with you now. Preferably the kind where you fuck me into the mattress so hard I pass out. Okay?”

Derek groaned brokenly before surging forward and attacking Stiles’ mouth. Stiles let out a surprised squawk. Derek used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Stiles’ open mouth, exploring every inch with brutal purpose. Stiles could feel his cock start to stiffen again as Derek ground down against his hips. He reached down between them and pulled at Derek’s zipper. The flailing teen struggled with it for a few minutes before he wrenched his mouth away.

“Get these damn things off now,” he ordered, his voice low and gravelly even to his own ears. Derek chuckled, but obliged, pulling his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion.

Stiles barely got a chance to look at Derek in all his naked glory before he was covering him once more. He made up for it by tugging at Stiles’ pants, ridding him of them quickly. Once they were both fully naked, Derek wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Stiles’ fully hard cock.

“Holy shit. That’s…mmnnn,” Stiles trailed off uselessly as Derek twisted his fist around the head.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, do you? I tried so hard to hold back, make sure you had a choice,” Derek whispered right by his ear, his warm breath fanning across Stiles’ neck and making him shiver pleasantly.

“I know, I know,” Stiles responded weakly, unable to form a fully coherent sentence while Derek was stroking him so meticulously.

His fingers ran up and down the vein on the underside of Stiles’ cock as his thumb rubbed at his slit, gathering the pre-cum that was pooling there. Stiles panted, trying to keep from blowing his load right then and there.

“God, you’re so perfect like this. All hot and flushed, begging for me to take you, to claim you.”

“Yes, please, claim me,” Stiles said, his brain short circuiting at Derek’s words.

“Hmm, I will. Such a good mate. You’ve been so patient for me,” Derek breathed as he pulled his hand away. Stiles whimpered, but Derek shushed him.

“It’s okay. I’m going to take care of you.”

Stiles heard a click and opened his eyes (when had they closed) to see Derek coating his fingers in lube. He moaned, and let his eyes slip close again when he felt a single slick finger rubbing against his entrance.

“Okay?” Derek asked gently. Stiles could only nod, his heart racing as his nerves returned.

“Relax,” Derek said, pressing a light kiss to his forehead while easing the first finger in. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable. Stiles knew it wouldn’t be all pleasure right away, so he let Derek thrust his finger lightly, stretching him open. He could feel the burn of the second one, but it wasn’t too bad. He was starting to grow accustomed to the fullness, relaxing his muscles more each second. The third finger stung, and he had to bite his lip to hold back the whimper. Derek, noticing his discomfort, immediately stopped his motions.

“Do I need to stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” Stiles yelped.

Derek hesitantly began thrusting his fingers again. Stiles felt the burn and the stretch start to ebb away, to be replaced by a pleasant pressure that was growing in his spine. Derek twisted his wrist a bit and suddenly there was a white hot flash in Stiles’ vision.

“There, right there,” Stiles gasped. Derek adjusted his angle and managed to hit the spot again, causing Stiles to moan wantonly.

“Good?” Derek asked, sounding just as wrecked as Stiles felt.

“So good, so good, Derek.”

Hearing this, Derek began thrusting his fingers faster, hitting Stiles’ prostate every time. The pressure Stiles had felt earlier was intensifying quickly, the hot coil at the base of his spine nearly ready to spring.

“Derek. Have to stop. Gonna come.”

“Kind of the point,” Derek grunted, a wry smirk on his lips even as he breathed heavily with the exertion of holding back.

“No,” Stiles argued weakly, seeing stars as the wolf twisted his fingers. “Want you in me when I come.”

A sharp roar broke the quiet atmosphere. “Fuck, Stiles,” Derek whined, looking about a second away from falling apart.

“Yeah, that’s the idea.”

The older man halted and removed his fingers, leaving Stiles feeling empty. He angled his head to kiss Stiles soundly. “I love you so much,” he said when he pulled away.

“I love you, too,” Stiles answered, his heart throbbing with the emotion running through him right now. This was it. After months of waiting and over a year of pining after Derek, they were finally going to be connected.

“You ready?”

“Derek, so help me-” Stiles began to yell, but Derek kissed him again.

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled. He grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on his dick before lining it up at Stiles entrance. Stiles felt the head pushing at his rim and-

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Derek jumped away as if shocked the same moment Stiles groaned, “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m going to be a virgin forever.”

“Sorry, sorry, I just – wow, Erica was right.”

“What do you need, Allison?” Derek growled, his voice tight from the other side of the bed. Stiles, for his part, made no move to cover up. He just let his head fall back pathetically and threw an arm over his eyes as he silently bemoaned how unfair his life was.

“Right,” Allison squeaked from the door, her hand still covering her eyes and a bright blush on her cheeks. “Um, my dad, he said he needed your help with some fairies or something. I heard a roar and then yelling when I came in, so I thought…I’m so, so sorry.”

“Allison, I really love you and all, but I hate you so much right now,” Stiles whined. “Also, don’t tell Scott.”

“Tell your father I’ll be there soon,” Derek said before she could respond, effectively dismissing her. She took the opportunity and bolted out of the loft.

“I should-”

“Yeah, probably.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, sounding genuinely upset. Stiles lifted his arm and met Derek’s eyes.

“It’s okay. I know how it goes. But just so you know, the second you get back, I’m going to jump you. Fair warning, it’s going to happen.”

Derek grinned brightly. “Deal.”

He got up and began gathering his clothes, much to Stiles dismay. “By the way, not that I’m pushing or anything, but when are you going to tell Scott?”

“Oh that. I was going to tell him after the witches, but Erica apparently started a pool on how long it will take him to figure it out. She promised me twenty percent of the winnings if I didn’t tell.”

“Hmm,” Derek mumbled thoughtfully as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “I think it’s only fair I get half of that.”

“Dude, you can have whatever you want as long as you come back home and fuck me tonight.”

The alpha’s eyes flashed red briefly before he pulled Stiles into a rough kiss. “Deal,” he promised.

 

* * *

 

+1.

“Derek, where’s the milk?”

Derek had made good on his promise the night before. Once he returned from dealing with Chris and the fairies (seriously, how is this Stiles’ life?), he had spent hours painstakingly breaking Stiles apart. Needless to say, it was the best night of Stiles’ life. He was sore in all the right places and so tired he slept in till noon.

“In the fridge. Where else would it be?”

Normally Stiles would snark back, but he found he couldn’t get the goofy smile off his face. “Maybe you should come help me find it,” he called cheekily.

Before Derek could respond, the door to the loft opened behind him. He spun around and froze.

Scott was standing in the doorway, face confused as he gazed at Stiles. Stiles…who was standing in front of the open fridge in only boxers. Derek’s boxers. Shit.

“Um…” Stiles was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open as he and Scott stared at each other awkwardly.

“Did I really wear you out that mu…Scott,” Derek’s voice changed from teasing to surprised in about five seconds flat as he walked down the spiral staircase (also in boxers, fucking hell this looked like, well, what it was.)

“Derek,” Scott choked out, his eyes wide. “Stiles. You two were…”

“Training!” Stiles interjected. “Yeah, we went for a run earlier this morning, so I’m, uh, really tired.”

“And also half-naked,” Scott deadpanned. And dammit, this was not the time for Scott to learn how to use sarcasm. Even Derek, who had now moved to his side, had his eyebrows raised but made no move to say anything. And really, Stiles could just punch him if it wouldn’t break his hand. Derek was thoroughly involved in last night’s activities, so he could at least help Stiles out here.

“Well yeah, because you see I fell. While I was running. Clumsy me fell right into the mud. So, uh, Derek’s letting me wash my clothes,” Stiles finished lamely, hoping Scott would either buy his story or leave this be. Beside him, Derek was trying in vain to hide an amused grin.

“Is this because the pack isn’t supposed to know you’re dating?”

Derek’s jaw dropped. Like actually dropped wide open. Stiles would laugh if he wasn’t so stunned himself.

“W-what?” he sputtered.

Scott rolled his eyes, as if he was so done with Stiles’ shit. “I mean, I won’t tell any of them, obviously, but come on Stiles. Running? When have you ever woken up early for any kind of physical activity?”

“You know?” Derek asked. Stiles was useless at the moment, unable to form a sentence for maybe the first time in his life.

“Well, yeah. I’ve known since it started two months ago. You think I wouldn’t notice Stiles reeking of you the day after you disappeared to talk to him?” Scott asked dubiously. “I just figured you didn’t want the pack to mess with you about it.”

“Wait, you knew before everyone else?” Stiles said before he could stop himself.

“Everyone else knows?”

“Um…” Stiles flinched. This is where everything could go to shit. He quickly tried to explain, “We didn’t tell them, they just kind of figured it out.”

Stiles braced himself, waiting for Scott to blow up. He wouldn’t blame Scott for it. If the situation was reversed, he’d be pissed at his best friend for not telling him something like this.

“That’s so awesome. I don’t think I could have kept it a secret much longer.”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other briefly, and then Stiles burst into laughter. Scott only looked more confused.

“Right, well I’m gonna go. You two, uh, have fun. Just, please, don’t ever tell me the details.”

He rushed out the door, leaving Derek still gaping in disbelief and Stiles grinning like a madman.

“What are you smiling about? We’ve been freaking out for nothing,” Derek grumbled when he saw his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m just so proud of him, man. He figured it out.”

Derek was suddenly at his side, arms wrapping around him firmly. Stiles’ grin faltered and he turned to look at the wolf.

“You know what this means, right?” Derek whispered in his ear, causing his breath to hitch. Then, he actually considered the question.

“Fuck, we’re going to have to go on double dates with him and Allison,” Stiles groaned, his shoulders slumping.

“That’s not what I was talking about,” Derek grumbled, dropping his head dramatically to his mate’s shoulder.

“Then what?”

“This means,” Derek explained, “that I don’t have to hold back touching you in front of the pack.”

“T-Touching me?”

“Mmhmm,” Derek murmured against the skin of his neck.

“I can scent you.” He flicked his tongue out to graze Stiles’ earlobe, then rubbed his stubbled cheek across Stile’s face. Stiles let out a breathy moan at the action.

“I can kiss you.” He took Stiles face in his hands, going in for a deep, filthy kiss that had Stiles panting afterward.

“I can run my hands all over you.” He ran a hand slowly down Stiles’ chest, coming to rest at the waistband of his boxers before diving under and gripping Stiles’ erection. The younger man gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as he clutched Derek’s shoulders for support.

“I….I think,” Stiles hissed through his teeth when Derek began stroking him. “I don’t think they need to see this. Might…ah, right there…might be a little much.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Only I get to see you like this.”

Stiles moaned in affirmative, only to let out a startled cry when the fingers of Derek’s other hand dipped below the waistband on the other side and went straight for his still sore hole. They didn’t enter, just pushed against the rim, creating an amazing pressure. Combined with Derek’s expert hand on his cock, Stiles would be coming in no time.

“Derek, gonna..”

“It’s okay,” Derek said, his hand speeding up now. Only a handful of pulls later, Stiles was coming with a shout in his borrowed boxers, Derek stroking him through his orgasm. When he finally came down, he collapsed against Derek, his legs wobbly and weak.

“That was awesome. I’m totally going to reciprocate. Just as soon as I can feel my limbs again.”

Derek just chuckled as he held him. “No rush. We’ve got all day.”

Stiles thought about the implications of that, an entire day in bed.

“Sweet Jesus, you’re going to kill me.”

 

* * *

 

So? Let me know what you think :) Also, come follow me on [tumblr](http://sterektrashblog.tumblr.com/).


End file.
